Un nuevo amor(fanfic entre Edward y Leah)
by ludmiswan18
Summary: Hasta que punto puede serle fiel Edward a Bella? Y que pasaria si la engaña con Leah,la unica mujer loba de la manada?


Eran las 3 de la tarde,y ya era tiempo de ir a buscar a los niños,Bella se encontraba concentrada en la lectura de un libro y Edward,que habia terminado de tocar el piano,decidio que lo mejor era ir rapido,beso a Bella en la frente y se subio al coche.

Los niños revosaban de alegria al verlo,les hacia bien ir a visitar a la manada de licantropos.A Edward le aun le costaba entender la extraña simpatia que sentian E.J y Reneesme por los lobos, demoro bastante en irse,ya que los niños se encontraban en una reunion quileute,Billy lo invito a quedarse a escuchar,y el asintio encantado.

Se sentia a gusto alli,en el pasado habian quedado las rivalidades entre los Cullen y los fijamente a todos,leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos:la mayoria pensamientos felices y optimistas,excepto uno."La vida se hace mas larga y mas eterno mi castigo,maldita sea!".Ese pensamiento negativo procedia de la unica mujer lobo de la manada,Leah,la bella joven de caracter fuerte y malhumorada,la Leah que casi todos hacian a un lado por no soportar su mal a Leah,muy fijo,aunque esta parecia no percatarse de ello,sin duda duda alguna,era una mujer bellisima:sus profundos ojos negros de mirada felina,sus labios gruesos curvilineos,su media melena negra brillante,su cuerpo escultural.

Edward se sintio raro de repente...no podia comprender lo que le estaba pasando,Leah levanto su vista de la fogata,lo miro extrañ terminar la reunion,Edward tuvo que esperar un rato mas a que los niños se despidieran de los lobos hasta que les toco el turno de despedir a Leah,Edward penso en la relacion que tenia ella con los niños:podrian decir que era fria y malhumorada,pero con los niños era buena y divertida,no tenia nada contra ellos,quizas era una buena persona,se mostraba asi para ocultar sus heridas.-Te agradezco que cuides a los niños-le dijo le sonrio friamente y respondio:-No hay de que sintio un poco de enojo,pero recordo al instante que estaban los niños,y,que a pesar de que ella no era una persona normal,era una mujer, sonrio calidamente,y se marcho.

Pasaron dos semanas luego de esa visita,y Edward se entero de un rumor que Leah hizo circular,al parecer,segun ella"Bella coquetea a Jacob a pesar de estar casada con el sanguijuela de Edward,lo trata con demasiado cariño,acaso ella no lo dejo hace dos años atras y decidio casarse con Edward Sanguijuela Cullen?"Apenas hubo enterado de esto,Edward salio furioso de su casa, a pesar de que Bella le prohibio ir,diciendole que no le hiciera caso a Leah,que solo era odiosa a la que le encantaba armar broncas.

Edward golpeo fuertemente la puerta tres veces,Leah abrio velozmente la puerta,y lo miro indignada. -Eres un idiota o que,te crees que tengo dinero para construir una casa nueva?Perdon pero no soy como tu!-. -¡Sal ahora mismo maldita perra!-rugio Edward. -Pero que demonios acabas de decir?!-grito Leah,que cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y miro a Edward de frente,desafiandolo. -Si va a ser una buena pelea,mejor que no sea aqui,no quiero que esos imbeciles vengan a querer a quitarme de en medio cuando te arranque un brazo-dijo Leah en tono grotesco. -Perfecto,sera una pelea solo entre nosotros dos-,respondio Edward con voz a Leah del brazo,y la arrastro velozmente hacia las profundidades del bosque. Al llegar la solto y Leah cayo al suelo bruscamente. -Maldito te matare! se lanzo como una flecha hacia Edward,pero antes de que se estampara contra el,Edward la empujo y esta reboto contra un arbol,gimiendo de se acerco rapidamente a ella,y la levanto del cuello. -Quien demonios eres tu para hablar mal de ella,eh?No eres nadie,nada mas que una maldita mujer solitaria que nadie quiere y detesta por su caracter tan decadente!-. Las palabras de Edward hirieron a Leah en lo mas profundo de su ser,de pronto,el cuerpo de Leah se aflojo y Edward la dejo caer al se acuclillo y se largo a sollozar irremendiablemente,la tristeza apuñalaba todo su enojo de Edward desaparecio,y se arrodillo frente a ella. En tono de disculpa le dijo: -Perdoname Leah,no quize ser tan cruel,es que has sacado lo peor de mi, vengo soportando todos estos años tu sarcasmo,pero esta vez cruzaste el limite,Bella no te ha hecho nada malo,lo sabes muy levanto la mirada,y dijo: -Se que a veces soy cruel,demasiado,pero ser la unica mujer lobo no es facil,y mucho menos si tienes que ver a la persona que amaste con otra. Edward le sonrio,ahora que Leah habia dejado de llorar,tenia la tierna mirada de una niña. -Tienes que intentar superar ese obstaculo Leah,estoy seguro de que alguien te amara mas de lo que mereces.¿Por que no hacemos las paces,si?.Seamos amigos,si quieres,claro,estare encantado de serlo-dijo el con su voz aterciopelada.

Y desde ese momento,ellos se convirtieron en buenos amigos pasaban largas horas juntos,y esto a Bella le agradaba,ya que ahora todos estaban en paz.

Ojala les haya gustado el primer fanfic que hago,ya tengo los siguientess capitulos.


End file.
